Don't Leave Me
by Psychotic Yaoi Lover
Summary: AU. Yusuke's dad left him when he was small, making him believe that everyone he cared for would leave him. Kurama is new at the school and wants to help Yusuke with his problems. Can he do so when he has his own to worry about? Slash!
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho. Never have, never will. runs off crying

**Yu-Yu-Hakusho**

Seven-year-old Yusuke ran excitedly to the kitchen where his father was talking to his mom. His arms outstretched and his small hands holding a recently painted picture.

"Daddy! Look what I did!" he held his arms higher up, trying to get his father to look at the painting. But, as usual, all he did was look at the woman across from him.

"Do something about your son," was all he said. It was all he ever said when it concerned the small boy. As always, Ansuko took Yusuke by the hand and hurried him to his room, kissed him on the forehead, and told him to stay put. Then she closed the door and went back to her husband.

Tears came to his eyes at the rejection. It had happened to him many times before, though he never knew why. Whenever he asked his mother, she'd just hold him tight and says she loves him. The man never once looked at Yusuke, never spoken a word to the black haired boy, never took him anywhere that most fathers took their sons. To him, Yusuke didn't exist, and no matter how hard he tried, Yusuke couldn't get him to take notice.

There wasn't a single time that Yusuke remembered when he had truly been happy. His whole life had been spent on trying to do the impossible, to please his father. He never knew, however, how to do that. So he did what he thought his father would want. He went to school, had the best grades in class, and behaved like an angel. Whenever he got home, he went to his room, picked up all of his toys, did his homework, and then began to play quietly.

Even though he knew his father wasn't happy, even though he knew his father would never pay the slightest attention to him, and even though he knew his father would prefer to be somewhere else, anywhere else, he never thought that he would leave. He had never thought that it would come to that. But it had.

It had been early morning, the sun just creeping up. Yusuke had woken up suddenly from a loud bang. He jumped out of bed and rushed out of the room in time to see his father storm out of the house, the door slamming shut behind him. Yusuke rushed after him, ignoring his mothers yells for him to stop. He yelled over and over again, telling his father not to leave, even as he watched as the car drove away.

Yusuke fell to the ground, sobbing. He never felt his mother pick him up and carry him to his room, or when she placed him on the bed and covered him. He never knew when he fell asleep, but he welcomed the darkness.

**Yu-Yu-Hakusho**

-Runs into hiding- I know! It's short...extremely short. But I only wanted the prologue to explain things with his father. I promise that the chapters will be longer. Even though it's an insult even to prologue's with how short it is, I hope you liked it. Next chapter Yusuke will be a teen, about 16 or 17, haven't made up my mind yet. I promise to update as soon as I can...I KNOW! I'll put off my math homework! Hate the stuff anyway. Well, anywho, review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH.

Yusuke's fists clenched as he listened to the principle lecture him. Next to him stood Kuwabara, his "partner in crime". Both were being given a week worth of detentions for getting into a fight with students from a neighboring school. It wasn't their fault that those idiots had walked in on one of their business meetings with the leader of another gang.

Finally, Mr. Koenma dismissed them. Just as Kuwabara's hand touched the door knob, it opened, knocking Kuwabara in the head, causing him to fall to the floor.

His hoarse voice was heard for the first time since they entered the room. "Huh? What happened? Have the aliens decided to attack! Noooooooo! I'm too young and manly to die!"

Yusuke sighed, "I don't know why we pretend you're the brains of the two of us." He held out his hand and helped Kuwabara up, ignoring the chuckles from whoever stood in the doorway.

As Kuwabara dusted his pants off, a soft voice spoke from in front of them. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Yusuke looked up at the person standing there. He wasn't able to tell if it was a guy or a girl, but deciding that no boy would have wavy red hair that went past mid-back, he figured it was a girl. The person's facial features were soft and their eyes were emerald green, showing knowledge past their years. Their full lips were tilted in a slight smile. They wore plain blue-jean pants and a loose red shirt.

"It's okay," Yusuke said. "That idiot is hard headed, and besides, I think it's impossible for him to lose any more brain cells, ma'am."

A blush came to the persons face. "Umm...I'm not a ma'am. My names Suichi Minamino, but I prefer to be called Kurama."

"Really? You're a guy? I could've sworn you were a girl, especially with those full lips you have." Yusuke kept his face straight as Kurama's face reddened even more. "And that lovely long red hair..."

"Urameshi! Stop flirting with the new girl...I mean guy, I mean...Oh, never mind!" Mr. Koenma said angrily. Then his face brightened. "I know! I'm still getting complaints daily from both students and teachers about your trouble making, Urameshi. I think it'll do you some good to take on some responsibility..."

"You sound like my mother," Yusuke muttered.

"Koenma continued as if nothing was said. "I want you to show Minamino..."

"Kurama, please sir," The red head said softly."

"Sorry. Urameshi, I want you to show Kurama around and see to it that he gets accustomed to the way things are done around here."

Yusuke's fists clenched once again. "Sorry, but I don't think I heard you right."

"You did."

"Wouldn't it be wiser to let Keiko..."

"Sorry, Urameshi, but your girlfriend has enough to do as class representative and editor of the newspaper, she doesn't need another thing to worry about. But, on the other hand, have plenty of time to spare since you don't even do you homework."

"Have you ever thought that I'm too _busy_ to do homework?"

"Busy with what?"

Yusuke bit the inside of his cheek from saying anything to get himself into more trouble.

"Thought so. Even if you were busy, it must not be too important if you won't say what it is. If memory serves correct, he has the same classes as you too, so everything works out perfectly."

Yusuke groaned and turned towards Kurama. "You better not get in my way," he said and walked passed him out of the office. Kurama bowed quickly to Mr. Koenma and followed him. Kuwabara, however, stood there confused for a few moments, looking back and forth between the door and the principle.

Finally, Kuwabara yelled, "Hey! Yusuke! Wait for me!" and ran out of the office.

**YUYUHAKUSHO**

Kurama followed Yusuke through the halls. He could hear Kuwabara's footsteps behind him. They stopped at a door and Yusuke opened it and walked in."

As soon as the door was shut, a girl started yelling. "Yusuke! Where have you been! You promised you'd be on time today!"

"The toddler wanted me."

"How many times have I told you not to call Mr. Koenma a toddler?"

"Too many. Besides, he looks like one. Hell, he even has a pacifier."

"Yusuke, don't curse. And I'd also like it if you wouldn't get Kuwabara and..."Her voice trailed off, finally noticing that someone new was there. "Oh, hello." She bowed towards Kurama. "I'm Keiko..."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. We all know who you are, seeing as you never shut up," Yusuke said. "He's Kurama. Now can we start with the teaching? My naps already going to be short enough." He went to the nearest desk, shot a look at the occupant, who hurried to another seat, and sat down."

Kurama and Kuwabara sat in the two empty seats next to him as Keiko went back to hers. A few minutes into class, Kurama looked at the black haired boy and sighed. Yusuke was actually asleep. His head rested on his arm and a strand of hair fell into his face. His gaze traveled to Yusuke's lips and a light blush tinted his cheeks as an image of those same lips kissing his own passionately. He quickly looked away from Yusuke and forced his concentration on the teacher, who was going on about something he already knew.

The time passed by slowly, then, exactly a minute before the bell rung, Yusuke's head popped up and looked around. He looked at Kurama in confusion for a moment, then his eyes narrowed and he looked away. When the bell rung, he grabbed his bag and went to stand at the door. As soon as both Kurama and Kuwabara were a step behind him, they left.

Their next class was art, Yusuke's favorite and the only one he got good grades in. The teacher, Mr. Ataki, was easily frightened, which increased Yusuke's interest in the class. Mr. Ataki would walk around the class and peer over the students shoulders to see how they were doing. Luckily, the artworks weren't graded on how well they looked, but the effort put into them, since most of the class wasn't good at the subject.

They went to some art stands and placed canvases on them, then as Kurama reached for the paint, he saw Yusuke throw himself into a chair from the corner of his eye. Turning to get a better look at Yusuke, he raised and eye in question.

"Are you okay?"

Yusuke glanced up at him. "Yeah, just tired. Why?"

"You look a bit flushed."

This caused Kuwabara to look over at him. "He's right, you know."

"Are you sure you fell alright?" Kurama asked, coming over and placing a hand on Yusuke's forehead, then moving it down to his cheek.

"Yes! Now get you hands off of me!"

"Kurama shot a worried look to Kuwabara. "He has a fever."

"What should we do?"

"Tell the teacher..."

"Will you stop talking as though I'm not here?" Yusuke asked, annoyed.

Kurama grinned at him sheepishly. "Sorry. We should get you home, though. Can one of your parents come to get you?"

All emotion left Yusuke's face and he remained silent.

After a moment, Kuwabara spoke up. "His mothers at work, she isn't able to pick him up since they'll take money off her pay check if she was to leave." The look on his face clearly said not to ask about Yusuke's father.

"Right. Well, form the sound of things this morning, you should stay at school. I'll see if I can walk him home and make sure he's all right until his mother gets him."

"I can take care of myself," Yusuke growled. "Have practically all my life."

Kurama gave him a small smile. "I'd feel bet..."

"Who gives a damn about how you feel," Yusuke snapped.

"Please, Yusuke," Kuwabara said. "Let him go with you."

Yusuke stared at Kuwabara for a second, and then said, "Alright." He pushed himself out of the chair and, swaying slightly, started towards the teacher, Kurama next to him.

They'd been walking for about ten minutes when Yusuke dropped. Kurama, who had been standing next to him, turned quickly and caught him.

**YUYUHAKUSHO**

How'd you like it? I hate having a cliffy, but I didn't have any other choice. I'll update ASAP. Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-yu-hakusho.

**YUYUHAKUSHO**

Kurama was pacing worriedly when he saw Yusuke move out of the corner of his eye. He hurried to his side and kneeled at the end of the bed. He sighed in relief as Yusuke's eyes slowly opened.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

Yusuke groaned. "Terrible." He looked around in confusion. "Where are we?"

"My room. You fainted and since I didn't know where you lived, I brought you here."

"You mean you carried me?" his voice showed his disbelief.

"What else could I do? Leave you there on the sidewalk?"

"Yes!"

Kurama gave an exasperated sigh. "Yus..."

"It's Urameshi to you."

"No. I'm going to call you Yusuke. I always call my friends by their first name, and I'm planning on becoming your friend, whether you like it or not."

"I don't become friends with goody goodies."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "What about Keiko?"

"A pain in my ass. I've known her since we were little, and she's the only one besides Kuwabara who isn't scared of me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Then you're an idiot."

"No, I think you're just...misunderstood." To himself, the thought, _anyone who looks so much like an angel when he sleeps can't be as bad as Yusuke says he is._

"Misunderstood? You think I'm _misunderstood_? Listen _girly boy_, I'm understood perfectly. The reason people are scared of me is because that's the way I want it. Don't go talking like you know me inside and out. You don't know nothing, and you won't ever become my friend, I have no use for friends."

"What do you call Kuwabara then? A lackey?"  
Yusuke hesitated, and then said, "Kuwabara's different."

"Different _how_?" Kurama asked, hoping that the picture that was in his head wasn't true.

"It's none of your business," Yusuke snapped. "Remember this, Kurama. The only reason why I'm hanging with you is because of that asshole toddler who calls himself a principle. Never, and I mean never, will we become friends. Once you know your way around, I won't have anything to do with you."

Kurama's face fell. The way Yusuke had avoided the subject of Kuwabara only caused him to believe that the image was true. He took a deep breath, and then said, "Alright. Do you want anything to eat, Urameshi?"

Yusuke looked at him in surprise, and then nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Kurama stood up and went to the kitchen. As he made sandwiches and poured drinks, he tried to keep all thought out of his mind, but couldn't. The very thought that Yusuke's relationship with Kuwabara might be sexual filled him with disgust. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath again, then jumped slightly when Yusuke's voice came from behind him.

"Are you okay, Kurama?"

"Yeah, fine." He turned around and handed the sandwich and drink to Yusuke, then grabbed his and went to sit at the table, Yusuke followed a moment later.

"No, you're not. I'm sorry. I have a short temper. I shouldn't have said those things."

Kurama shook his head. "You had every right to. You were right, I don't know you. I shouldn't treat you like we're friends when it's obvious that you don't like me." He looked into Yusuke's eyes. "Tomorrow, I'll find my own way around."

Yusuke was silent for a moment before he spoke, "The school is too big to learn everything by yourself. I don't mind showing you around during our free period tomorrow." Yusuke smirked slightly, "Besides, this way I can introduce you to some of the guys as my beautiful cousin from America...though you're clearly Japanese."

Kurama tried not to blush. "Have you for..."

"I'm kidding, Kurama," Yusuke said, then took a bite of the sandwich. "This is good."

"It's just a sandwich."

"It's a nice change from cereal bars."

"Is that all you eat?"

"Nah, I also have cereal for if I have five minutes to spare in the mornings."

Kurama's eyes widened. "That's not healthy. What do you eat at school?"

"Cereal bar. It's what I've eaten for breakfast, lunch, and supper since I was ten."

Kurama hesitated before saying. "IF I were to make you a lunch tomorrow, would you eat it?"

"Sure, but you don't have to."

"We'll just call it repayment for showing me around."

Yusuke nodded. "Alright." He finished the last bit of his sandwich and stood up. "I'm going to go."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Kurama ask as he too stood up and placed a hand on Yusuke's face.

Yusuke pulled away. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

**YUYUHAKUSHO**

Yusuke collapsed in exhaustion on his bed. He rolled up the sleeve on his left arm to his elbow and groaned at the sight. Dried blood covered his arm. One of his cuts had reopened. He reached under his bed and brought out his first aid kit. After he had cleaned and bandaged his arm, he stood and went to his closet, bringing down a small shoe box.

Lifting the lid, he looked in. Inside was some pictures of his father and mother, some of Keiko, and some of Kuwabara. Shifting them around, he pulled out a small dagger that had vines engraved in the handle. He bit his lower lip before rolling up his right sleeve and placing it on his arm.

**YUYUHAKUSHO**

Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to update sooner, but I don't have the internet at the time, I'm at a friends house at the moment, so that's why I'm able to update now. I'm a total idiot. I had typed this chapter up last weekend and had meant to put it up, but I didn't...though I had thought I had. Stupid me, huh? I'll try to put up the next chapter up ASAP, but I might not be able to do it any time soon, though I do have it written. Maybe I'll get around to it next weekend. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Review, please!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-yu-hakusho

**YUYUHAKUSHO**

The next day at school, Kurama waited for Yusuke outside the doors. Instead of seeing Yusuke, however, Kuwabara came up to him and spoke.

"Try not to get too close to Yusuke, alright? I won't give a second thought to beating you if he gets hurt. So just back off and leave him alone.

Kurama was silent for a moment before he spoke, "I have no intention of hurting Urameshi. Besides, he and I agreed that after I know my way around, I'll leave him alone."

Kuwabara was about to speak when Yusuke showed up, panting. "Hope I'm not too late. Wouldn't want Keiko on my ass about ditching first."

"There are a few more minutes till we have to be in class," Kuwabara said, looking at his watch.

"Good," he headed inside, only to be stopped by Kuwabara.

"Are you okay? Feeling better?"

"Much. It was just the same thing as always." This caused Kuwabara's eyes to widen.

"Yusuke, pl..."

"Shut it, Kuwabara. We're not talking about it. Let's get to class." He once again headed back inside. Kuwabara and Kurama followed. During the day, Kurama learned a few things about the other two. Besides art, Yusuke was asleep in all of their classes while Kuwabara tried to pay attention. In between classes, Kuwabara would try to get the raven haired boy to pay attention and take notes, but that only accomplished in making Yusuke mad and saying that there wasn't any point in it and he had no one to impress. This had caused Kuwabara to stop talking about it and Kurama had the impression that something had happened in Yusuke's past to make him not care what happened in the future.

Finally, their free period came around. Kuwabara went to find some of their friends to talk to while Yusuke showed Kurama around as promised. When they came to an empty classroom, he sat down and brought out a cereal bar. "Lunch, one of my favorite subjects!"

Kurama couldn't help but smile at the look of pure joy on Yusuke's face at the thought of food. "Urameshi? I made that lunch for you."

Yusuke looked up at him. "Really? You remembered?"

"Of course, why would I forget?"

Yusuke's eyes fell to the floor and he stayed silent. Kurama's smile vanished and he dug into his book bag for the two lunches he had packed. He set them both on Yusuke's desk and sat backwards in the desk in front of him. "Their both the same...well, yours has a Hershey's bar in it. You can't have a healthy meal without some chocolate."

Yusuke looked up at him, a small smile on his face. "I haven't had chocolate in years, not since..." his voice slowly trailed off.

"Just eat, Urameshi," he pushed one of the lunches towards the depressed teen. "No sense in dwelling on the past. Just look at the future and hope for the best."

Yusuke couldn't help but to chuckle. "You sound like a fool fortune teller.

"NO, this is a fool fortune teller," he then used a mystical voice. "Always follow your heart, never your head, for that is where the key you seek shall be."

Yusuke laughed. "You're good...maybe a little too good."

"My grandmother ran away to America and joined a band of gypsies when she was a teenager. Mother and I lived with her until I was twelve, then we came here to live with people of our culture. Though Grandma was devoted to gypsy life, she made sure both Mother and I knew everything about Japan. We feel so in love with the stories she told us that we begged father to bring us here, and he did, none of us could be happier."

"I wish I could have memories of things like that."

"Who says you can't? It's never too late to do something worthwhile."  
"Maybe that's true for you, but for people like me, our lives are set in stone."

"Only if you let it be." He opened his lunch and took a bite of his salad. "You just have to rise above your past. It's not easy, but afterwards, it's as if you have always been as happy as you are then."

"You sound as if you know it personally, but it seems to me that you have the perfect life." He also opened his lunch and saw a salad, a sandwich, a Hershey bar, and a bottle of water. He picked up the sandwich and took a bite, not noticing the sad look on Kurama's face.

"My life has been the farthest thing from perfect. I know I have fewer problems then some, but there is no such thing as a perfect life. A boy I used to know once told me that every person has scars on his heart, if there was a person out there who didn't, he'd be very shallow. I agree."

Yusuke looked at him for a moment before he swallowed and spoke. "Do you honestly believe that everyone in the world has problems?"

"Some more then others, but yes."

Yusuke shook his head. "What about all those rich basterds who can pay to have everything they want."

"Urameshi, money doesn't make happiness."

"But it's a hell of a start."

After that, they spent the rest of the time eating in silence. When the bell rung, they stood up to go to the next class. As they walked down the hallway, Kurama spoke. "Thanks for showing me around. I won't bug you any more."

Yusuke looked up at him. "It was nothing, Kurama." He hesitated before he spoke again. "It has nothing to do with you personally. But, when I'm around you, all the things I worked so hard to forget comes back. There's something that keeps trying to get me to talk about it, even though I don't want to."

"I see. You think that maybe things will go back to normal if I'm not around you anymore."

Yusuke nodded. "I'm sorry."

Kurama had a sad smile on his face. "It's not you fault. This isn't the first time it happened...at least you told me straight out instead of waiting."

Yusuke looked at him in surprise. Kurama's voice was full of sadness and there was a frown on his face. "Kurama..."

"Don't, Urameshi. I'll leave you alone; you can have your life the way it was...it's not as though life won't go on." Yusuke watched as Kurama speed up and disappeared around the corner.

**YUYUHAKUSHO**

Kurama laid on his bed with his eyes closed as he listened to his parents speak. He could hear the occasional laugh as they got dressed to go to a party that one of the doctors who worked in the same hospital as his father was throwing.

A few minutes passed before his mother stuck her head in the door, smiling. "We're leaving, Shuichi. Good night."

"Night, Mother."

He listened as the car drove away, and then stood from the bed. He slowly made his way towards his fathers study. He opened the door, biting his lower lip. He closed his eyes, resolving himself. _This is my only choice,_ he thought to himself. _I only cause others pain. First Hiei and now Yusuke. They'll all be happier this way_

He walked over to his father's desk and knelt in front of the cabinet. A slight smile came to his face as he looked at the lock. Taking a deep breath, he brought out his lock picking kit from his pocket and set to work. Within a few seconds, he heard a click.

"Father really does need to buy better locks," he said quietly. He opened the cabinet and looked at the bottles of medicine inside it. Moving some of the bottles aside, he saw what he was looking for, a bottle of extremely powerful sleeping pills. He opened it and poured ten into his hand. He put the lid back on, put it in the cabinet, and locked it.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. After placing the pills on the sink, he went to the tub and turned on the hot water, watching as it filled up. A moment later he went to the sink poured water into his cup, then took each pill, two at a time.

Taking a deep breathe, he pulled his clothes off and lowered himself into the water, wincing as the hot water touched his skin.

**YUYUHAKUSHO**

I can't believe I did that to Kurama. Don't fear though, he'll live; there wouldn't be a story otherwise. I know there isn't much humor right now, but there will be, I'll just have to get past the sad stuff. In the next few chapters, they'll be more sadness and a lot of pain, I know they'll be emotional, but not sure whether or not physical, but there's a possibility. I don't know too much about Kurama's family, so I made up some stuff, like the gypsy thing, and looking at Kurama, it seemed likely that his father would be the type to be a doctor or something that gets a lot of respect. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I would've done it last weekend, but I missed school on Thursday and my mom decided I couldn't come to my friends house the next day, and that's the only way I have access to internet. Well, review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH

_**YYH**_

Yusuke walked slowly through the neighborhood that Kurama lived in. Last time he was here, he didn't notice where he was, just leaving it up to his feet to carry him home. Now, however, he realized that it was the same neighborhood he had lived in before his dad left. A few months after he left, they were kicked out since they couldn't pay the rent.

Sighing, he started to walk up the driveway which he thought was Kurama's. During the day at school and after he had gotten home, he had had a bad feeling that the red head would do something bad. He had tried to ignore the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. The look on Kurama's face before he left kept popping into his head.

He knocked on the door and waited, no one answered. He knocked again and when nothing happened, he started to turn when a thought entered his mind, _What if something happened and he can't hear it?_ Hesitating, he opened the door. The only sound throughout the house was of rushing water. He walked towards the sound and found that it came from behind a door down the hallway.

He knocked on it, but like the front door, no one answered. He banged, but still no answer. He tried opening it, but found that it was locked. Beginning to panic, he stood back and kicked it open. Kurama was lying asleep in the steaming tub, hot water pouring out of it onto the floor.

He stood there in shock for a moment before he rushed to the tub, turned the water off, pulled Kurama out of the tub, and rushed him to the living room. He laid him on the couch and went to the phone that sat on a nearby table and called for an ambulance. Then he went to Kurama's room and dug through the drawers until he found a pair of boxers.

A blush came to his cheeks as he came back to the unconscious body and set to the task of pulling them onto Kurama. His hands rested for a moment on Kurama's slim hips as he looked the skinny, yet muscled, boy over. It worried him that Kurama's breathing was so shallow and his skin so pale, as though it hadn't seen the light of the sun in months.

He recalled what he learned in school, how people in Kurama's condition should be kept awake. He moved his hands and patted Kurama's cheeks slightly yet firmly.

"Wake up, Kurama. Please, wake up. I don't know how I could live with myself if you were to die." His voice was sad and distant. He repeated the words over and over. It was a few moments before Kurama responded. When he did, he groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Yusuke?" he voice was weak and Yusuke had to strain to hear him

"I'm here," Yusuke said, but Kurama's eyes had already closed. As Yusuke tried to bring Kurama back to consciousness, he heard the sound of sirens. A few seconds later, flashing lights filled the room. Yusuke heard the door opening and saw a few men enter the room.

He quickly moved out of the way and watched as they put Kurama on a stretcher and carried him out. He followed them. One of the men came up beside him and started speaking.

"Are you the one who called?"

It took a moment for Yusuke to respond, and when he did, he only nodded .Now that others had taken over, his mind went numb with shock.

"can you tell me what happened?" He lead Yusuke to the back of the ambulance so that they could talk on the way to the hospital. It took him a few moments to compose himself before he told the man that he had been coming to visit Kurama and he had found him like that in the tub.

The man nodded. ""What's his name?"

"Kura…I mean Shuichi Minamino."

"And your name?"

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"Do you know where Shuichi's parents are?"

Yusuke shook his head. "No. Like I said before, no one answered the door."

"And you just walked in?"

Yusuke's rolled his eyes. "What are you? A fucking detective? I told you, I had a bad feeling and thought it would be a good idea to check it out. Now is that all, or are you going to start asked about his or my personal life as well?"

"Well, I was going to as…"

Yusuke glared.

"Never mind."

Yusuke smirked at him before looked at the still form laying on the stretcher. Kurama's normally pale face seemed gray in the dim light. An oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose. Yusuke knew that if Kurama were to open his eyes, instead of shining like emeralds, they'd be dull, and it hurt him more then he cared to admit that if he hadn't have been so honest to Kurama, this wouldn't have happened.

An intense sadness filled Yusuke, but he forced it away. He had to block all emotion off. He couldn't allow himself to feel sorry for Kurama or himself. The red head had made his choice, it wasn't' up to Yusuke to care about the choice.

Looking away, he saw that the man who had questioned him was watching him intently.

"What?" he snapped.

The guy turned to look at the paramedics that surrounded Kurama. At first, it seemed that he wasn't going to speak, but he finally turned back to Yusuke.

"You have quite a name around here, Urameshi. Almost weekly, we have to rush someone to the hospital after you've fought them."

"So?"

"The thing is, you don't' look the sort to get into major trouble, so I'm having a tough time believing you're as bad as they say you are."  
Yusuke's eyes flashed and the man noticed.

"I'm just saying that I would've thought you would leave him there, not caring whether he lived or died. Most people with your kind of reputation wouldn't have even gone to visit someone like him."

Yusuke didn't say anything, but looked away.

_**YYH**_

Yusuke tried to blend into the background when he saw a man and woman rush into the waiting room. He knew in an instant that it was Kurama's parents because the woman had the same soft features as he did. They went to talk to the receptionist, and from the looks of things, they weren't allowed to see Kurama.

They stood there for a few more moments talking when the receptionist pointed to Yusuke. When the two turned toward him, he stood up and tried to leave, but the man ran to him and quickly grabbed his arm.

When the woman reached them, she spoke. "We would like to thank you for saving our son. The receptionist said that the doctor should be out any minute to tell us how he is. Would you mind waiting with us?"

"Yusuke wanted to protest, but the look on her face was so hopeful. All he could muster was a weak, "I really should be heading home."

The man spoke this time, "It really shouldn't take too long. We know that Shuichi would want you to stay. He's told us a bit about you, Yusuke."

Mrs. Minamino smiled at him, though her eyes were sad. "It's terrible that he's tried this again."

"Again?" Yusuke asked, surprised.

"Yes, though we had hoped moving would help him."

"What happened?"

The adults exchanged glances. "I think it would be best if Shuichi told you himself," Mr. Minamino said. "We'd like to know, though, if you would mind keeping an eye on him at school. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"You sound like he's some kind of animal."

Mrs. Minamino smiled. "After you get to know him, you'll see why we do."

"So, will you?" Mr. Minamino asked.

Yusuke hesitated. To do as they asked would mean he'd have to be around Kurama, but it would also give him an opportunity to learn why Kurama had tried to commit suicide the first time. Curiosity won. "Yes, sir."

They smiled at him. "Thank you."

At that moment another man joined them. "Mr. And Mrs. Minamino?"

They looked at him. "How is he?" Mrs. Minamino asked.

The doctor gave them a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine. He'll need to stay here for the rest of the night, then stay in bed all of tomorrow, but he should be able to go about his normal activates after that, as long as it's nothing too straining on his body."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes, but only for a few minutes."  
The two went towards the door, only to turn back to Yusuke.

"You can come, too. He'll want to see you."

_Yeah, right. I'm probably the last person he'll want to see, _he thought but followed them.

Kurama sat u against pillows, watching the TV in the corner of the room. He smiled sheepishly at his parents as they entered. His smile vanished and eyes widened when he saw Yusuke, though.

"What are you doing here?"

_**YYH**_

Sorry for taking so long to update. Now that school has started back, I should be able to write more often...that sounds weird since most would say they write faster during summer. Well, I hope you liked it. I'll try to update sooner this time. Review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Do not own YYH

* * *

Yusuke flashed Kurama a bright smile, something he would've thought impossible a mere five minutes before. But the look on Kurama's face made him look just like a confused puppy.

"Just making sure that the damsel I rescued is doing okay." He moved to sit next to Kurama on the bed. "Now, aren't damsels in distress supposed to reward their knights in shining armor with a kiss?"

"I hope your kidding," Kurama said, blushing. "And don't call me a damsel."

"But that's what you look like. And I am serious. I'll follow you around all I have to until you give me my kiss."

Kurama glared at him weakly, but then gave him a small smile. "You'll be following me around for a while, then."

"No problem. Like the toddler said, I have nothing important to do."

_**YUYUHAKUSHO**_

The morning Kurama opened his front door to go back to school, he found Yusuke sitting on the steps, waiting.

Without turning around, he asked, "Ready?"

"You were serious?" Kurama asked, surprised.

"I told you that I was the other day…besides, I might actually start getting to school on time this way. That'd be less to hear from Keiko." He stood up and turned to look at Kurama. "Once I get my kiss, I'll be out of your hair."

Kurama rolled his eyes and moved closer to Yusuke. "You don't have to follow me because my parents asked you to."

"First thing you'll learn about me, Kurama, I never do anything I don't want to do," Yusuke said.

"What about…"

Yusuke shook his head. "Don't worry about me, Kurama. Just like you made a choice the other night, this is _my_ choice. And who knows, maybe letting myself think about my past will help me get over it." He started walking away, Kurama followed him.

Halfway to the school, Kurama asked, "Can I ask what happened?"

Yusuke glanced at him. "If I can ask why you tried to commit suicide the first time."

Kurama stopped walking. "How did you know?"

Yusuke kept going. "You're parents let it slip."

Kurama stood there for a moment, then hurried to catch up with Yusuke. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then neither do I."

_**YUYUHAKUSHO**_

During the day, Kurama ignored the curious glances and the hushed whispers that followed him through the halls and classrooms. Throughout it all, Yusuke had been there by his side, sending glares to those who whispered just a bit to loud and threatening those who tried to approach them.

Though he had known better, Kurama had hoped nothing had gotten out. But rumors spread, people talked. Though only his parents and Yusuke knew exactly what had happened, it wouldn't stop people from guessing.

But, though Yusuke could keep others at a distance, he couldn't stop the not-so-happy glare that was sent to him by Kuwabara. Kurama didn't really understand why Kuwabara didn't like him at the moment when a few days ago he was just fine with him, but he guessed it had to do with Yusuke.

After school, once Kuwabara had left them, they stood just outside the doors of the school, watching as other students left.

"I really don't feel like going home," Yusuke said, mostly to himself.

"Why?"

"Mom's off work today," was all he said.

"The two of you don't get along?" Kurama asked, curious.

Yusuke hesitated before saying, "It's not that we don't get along, really. We just don't always see eye to eye on certain things."

"What things?"

Yusuke shrugged. "She wants me to be someone I'm not. Someone I gave up being a long time ago. She wants me to act like everything is how it used to be, before my…" he shook his head, "It doesn't matter. At least, not anymore."

Though curious, Kurama decided it was better not to pry. "Why don't we go somewhere before we head home?" Kurama asked.

"Where? I don't have enough money for the mall and that's pretty much the only place to go."

"We could go for a walk in the park."

"Boring."

"Coffee shop?"

Yusuke yawned.

Kurama thought for a moment before smiling. "Arcade?"

"Now you're talking."

_**YUYUHAKUSHO**_

Night was just falling when Yusuke and Kurama walked up the red head's driveway. They paused outside the door so Yusuke could finish telling him one of his and Kuwabara's many "adventures" that usually ended with the principles lectures.

Kurama laughed as it ended.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning to walk you to school," Yusuke said and started to leave.

"You don't have…"

Yusuke looked at him with a grin. "I told you, until I get that kiss, you're gonna have to deal with me."

Kurama shook his head with a smile, then stepped closer to Yusuke and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. For a moment, Yusuke's eyes widened and a surprised look came to his face, causing Kurama to laugh again.

Yusuke's face cleared and he smiled. "You call that a kiss? Sorry, but until I get me a _real_ kiss," he smirked and hurried down the stairs, away from Kurama. He gave a quick wave goodbye, saying, "See you in the morning!" before disappearing into the darkness, leaving Kurama staring after him, not believing what he had done but happier than he'd been in a year.

_**YUYUHAKUSHO**_

Once out of Kurama's neighborhood, Yusuke put a hand to his cheek. His face was warm and the spot that Kurama had kissed was tingling.

Mentally shaking himself, he brought his hand down and walked home. Thinking about these kinds of things never did anyone any good.

Outside his own, he saw the lights shining softly through the curtains on the windows and he knew that, once again, his mother had chosen to stay in instead of going out with her friends. It was the third time that month that she had chosen to do so, something that she usually avoided.

He went inside and slipped his shoes off. He could hear the TV from the living room and, hoping not to call attention to himself, tried to sneak by the living room to his own room. Unfortunately she saw him.

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"Where at?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "The arcade with a friend."

"I thought I told you to come home right after school."

"Did you? Must not have heard you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yusuke, if you keep up like this, they'll arrest you."

He shrugged. "So?"

"Why can't you just behave, like you used to do?"

Yusuke glared at her. "What do you care if I behave or not? It's not like you're home often enough to get the complaints from school."

"If you're father-"

"My _father_ might as well be dead for all I give a damn about him."

Before she could say anything to that, he stomped to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked it. Review, please!


	7. Chapter 6

Yusuke watched Kurama as the two sat across from each other on the redhead's bed. The book that rested on the boys lap was opened and he was asking questions from it that seemed to be in another language to Yusuke. Instead, he found his attention on the way that Kurama's hair was falling out of the loose ponytail he had pulled it back in, the way it framed his face, making him look even more feminine, yet the way he held himself was anything but girly. He radiated the confidence that only a man with a purpose did. Yusuke wondered how he could have ever mistaken Kurama for a girl.

And though Kurama wasn't a girl, though he wasn't as feminine as he had once appeared, Yusuke knew that the redhead was undeniably _hot_. More than hot, actually. He was sexy. Though Yusuke had known for a long time that he found guys attractive, he had always fought the feelings, knowing that he had to stay with Keiko to ensure that he didn't get too far on his mother's bad side. Being with Keiko was the only thing Yusuke would do for his mother. But this time Yusuke knew he was in trouble. No matter how hard he fought it, he couldn't help but be drawn closer to Kurama. Even the memories that came with being around him weren't as painful as when he wasn't with Kurama.

It had been three months since Kurama had moved to their school. Three months since Yusuke had began following him around like a puppy dog, intent on keeping his master safe. Those three months had brought the two closer than Yusuke would have liked. And though he couldn't stop the random thoughts that popped into his head about Kurama, couldn't stop himself from watching him, he had been able to keep himself from giving away his "secret".

"Do we have to do this?" Yusuke groaned, his eyes still moving over Kurama. "I'm not going to use this shit anyway."

Kurama looked up at him. "You never know, you might." He glanced back down at the page filled with illustrations of the human body. Science had always been one of his favorite subjects. How Yusuke could despise it was beyond him. Of course, the only subject in school that Yusuke didn't despise seemed to be art, something that he had a real talent for. He wouldn't give up on trying to help Yusuke learn the stuff, though. He'd make sure that Yusuke's grades went up if it meant bashing him over the head with the books...which he had been tempted to try more than a few times.

"No, you'll use it. You're smart; you'll find a way to make use of this stuff. I, on the other hand, will do everything I can to _run_ from anything that'll make me use it."

With a sigh, Kurama closed the book and set it aside, focusing his attention completely on Yusuke. Though the two still had secrets from each other, Kurama knew the other boy well enough to know that nothing short of a miracle would make him study if his mind was elsewhere. And if the what-the-hell look on his face was anything to go by, his mind was definitely elsewhere.

"What's on your mind, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, leaning in closer to Yusuke, who started to become flustered. A very light blush even came to his cheeks.

"It's nothing," he said quickly, finally looking away. "I just don't feel like learning something that I'll forget by tonight. It's pointless."

Kurama looked at him intently, not sure why he didn't believe him, but knowing he didn't tell the truth. Yusuke started to fidget and scooted away from him, avoiding eye contact. With a shake of his head, Kurama decided to let it go. If Yusuke wanted to tell him what was going on, he would. If not, he'd take it to the grave.

"All right, I get it. You don't want to talk to me about it…maybe you should go to Kuwabara. You seem to tell him everything." Though Kurama had quickly realized that there was nothing going on between the two boys, he still felt a tug of jealousy when he thought how Yusuke seemed to not only like Kuwabara, but _relied_ on him. He'd go to Kuwabara with things that he wouldn't tell Kurama.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and leaned back on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. "What do you expect? He's been there for me since we were little. He's the only one I trust not to leave me no matter what happens."

A flash of pain went through Kurama at those words. He had hoped that Yusuke would have begun to trust him some during the time that they had known each other. He knew not to mention in, though. If there was anything that would drive Yusuke away faster than _assuming_ that you knew how he though, it would be accusing him of not trusting you.

Neither spoke for a while. Though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, there was an undeniable tension in the air, pulling the two towards each other, even while they fought it.

They both jumped when the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. They heard Kurama's mother's voice floating through their cracked door before a deeper voice, unknown to Yusuke but causing Kurama's face to go pale, cut her off in anger.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway told them that the visitor was coming to their room. When the door opened a boy, shorter than average and with spiky black hair, stood there, arms crossed and clearly not happy.

"What's up, Kurama?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

The redhead stood up from the bed quickly. "What are you doing here, Hiei?"

"Are you not happy to see me? I used to didn't need a reason to come see my boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore. You dumped me a year ago and disappeared."

Hiei shrugged and moved into the room, closer to Kurama. "I made a mistake. I just needed some time to think, to realize that I can't live without you." Glancing at Yusuke, he forced a strained smile. "I guess I'm too late though. It seems you've already found someone new."

Before Kurama could respond to that, Yusuke snapped, "Who the hell is he?"

"I'm Kurama's boyfr-ex."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at him, but he didn't say anything about the almost slip. Instead, he looked at Kurama and what he saw on his face nearly broke him. Kurama was unusually pale, shaking with fear. Not a fear of being physically harmed, but of being hurt emotionally. Almost hidden behind the fear, though, there was a longing for the boy, for Hiei.

Yusuke stood up, saying, "I'm out of here. The two of you probably have a lot to talk about." He glanced at Kurama, not realizing the look of desperation, of sadness, that came over his own face. "I'll be at home if you feel like stopping by later."

He didn't wait for Kurama to answer. He hurried his pace and left the room, refusing to glance over his shoulder at the pair.

**YUYUHAKUSHO**

Yusuke looked at the clock next to his bed for what seemed the millionth time since he had reached home. Hours had passed since then and Kurama hadn't came over, or even called. He wasn't sure why he expected the redhead to talk to him about Hiei, but he felt like he deserved some kind of explanation besides that the two had dated.

However, as the minutes ticked by and there was no knock on the door, he began to give up hope, thinking that Kurama didn't see him as someone he could talk to about important things, despite how much they'd talked about in the past months. Of course, Kurama had never brought up his past and Yusuke, knowing how hard the subject was for some people, never mentioned it. It didn't stop him from being curious, however.

And Hiei, there was something about the boy that Yusuke just didn't trust. A look in his eye. Oh, he said that he had realized that he couldn't live without Kurama, and he _appeared_ to be sincere, but there was something off about the way he had acted, a coldness to him that Yusuke was sure even the hottest fire couldn't warm. He doubted that any guy like that could ever truly love someone.

Not that Yusuke was jumping to conclusions…alright, maybe he was a little. It probably wasn't impossible for Hiei to care about Kurama. But Yusuke was sure he didn't care as much as the redhead deserved. Not that Yusuke deserved Kurama any more than Hiei did. He still sat on his bed, though, glaring resentfully at the clock.

He'd nearly fallen asleep when he heard a soft knock. He jumped up and hurried to let Kurama in. The boy, if possible, was even paler than he had been before Yusuke had left him with Hiei. Yusuke gently grabbed his arm and led him to the couch.

"What's going on, Kurama?"

The redhead didn't say anything for a moment. He seemed to be in a daze. Then, "He wants to get back together with me."

Yusuke sat down next to him and took hold of his chin, forcing Kurama to look at him. "I want to know everything.

Kurama looked shocked for a moment before a lone tear fell from his bright eyes. He wiped it away quickly, hoping that Yusuke wouldn't see it as a weakness. "Hiei was at the last school I went to…I guess you can say I have a thing for guys who seem unattainable. At first he didn't want anything to do with me, but, like you, he gave in after a while.

"We jumped into things pretty quickly. Mother and Father supported us, but I could tell they were worried because of the rumors that had been flying around about Hiei for years. He was supposed to be in some deep stuff: robberies, arrests, a few murders…I'm not sure what's true and what's not. I loved him, though, more than I had loved anyone before.

"But, like with you, he tended to remember things that he had suppressed when I was around. He never told me about it, though. He continued to come around me; I guess because he knew how happy I was when we were together. We were together for nearly half a year when he told me that he couldn't see me anymore; that it was too painful for him to be around me.

"I watched him for weeks after that, watching him live his life like nothing had happened, like we had never been together. I became depressed. Though I tried to go around like everything was alright, I knew that nothing would be the same without him with me. I couldn't concentrate in classes, my grades began to drop, and then I refused to have anything to do with my friends…that was the first time I tried to kill myself.

He held up his wrists for Yusuke to see the neat, slim scars, identical to the ones that Yusuke had on his own wrists. However, Kurama only had two, one on each wrist. "I locked myself in my room when I couldn't handle the pain anymore. My mother kept knocking, screaming at me to open up. When I didn't, she got father and he broke the door open…they had almost been too late. A few more seconds and I would have died."

He shook his head and gave a forced laugh. "Looks like I haven't changed much since then. Still bringing people I care about pain, still hurting myself to try to get out of their lives.

"I was homeschooled after that. Father thought that if I were away from Hiei, I would get better. Hiei had disappeared, though, as soon as rumors about me trying kill myself started to go around. That was a year ago. I told my parents I wanted to go to school again, but they didn't want me to go back to that one. They wanted me to have a fresh start, where no one would know about what had happened."

He looked at Yusuke pleadingly. "What should I do? I'm afraid of what'll happen if I get back with him, but I also know I'll regret it if I don't give him a second chance when I don't have a reason not to." The tears were falling down his face now and Yusuke reached out and wiped them away gently.

"I don't know, Kurama. I don't have much experience with relationships. I mean, there's Keiko, but that relationship is pretty much in her head. I don't know what to tell you to do." He hesitated before saying, "Do you want to be with him?"

Kurama looked away, refusing to meet Yusuke's eyes no matter what the boy tried. He didn't answer the question.

**YUYUHAKUSHO**

Hiei watched from the gates of Kurama's new school as the redhead slowed down when he caught sight of him standing there, waiting. He knew he was taking a risk by coming here, by getting back in touch with Kurama after the way he had ended things with him. Knew that by being around Kurama the memories would come racing back.

At the moment, he didn't care, though. When one of his "friends" had called him and said that he had seen Kurama hanging out at an arcade with some guy, Hiei decided that he had no choice but to come back to him.

He didn't give a damn about Kurama, but that didn't mean that Kurama had the right to go and find himself a new boyfriend. Hiei _owned_ him, body, heart, and soul. He wasn't about to let some no good punk make Kurama believe otherwise, wasn't going to let Kurama think he could fall in love with anybody else.

When Kurama finally reached him, which took a few minutes considering how slowly he had been walking. "Hey, Kurama," he said with a small (fake) smile.

"Hey."

Hiei wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't. Trust Kurama to turn shy even after all they had done when they were together. It was annoying that he was blushing again when Hiei had gone to great lengths to get him out of the habit.

"Have you decided yet?"

Kurama nodded and took a step closer, forcing himself to stand tall and hold his head high. "Yes. I've decided to give you a second chance."

**YUYUHAKUSHO**

-Gasp!- No! You can't Kurama! What about Yusuke?! Um………sorry. I've been doing that the whole time I was writing this chapter. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been so busy with school and my family. To make it up, this chapter is about twice as long as usual (I think) and I'm very happy with it, unlike some that came before. I have the rest of the chapters planned out for it and it's going to be much shorter than I had originally planned just 10 chapters and an epilogue. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it (three days of none stop work, but it was fun!) Review and tell me what you think of it!


End file.
